


how to play the game

by pupscotch



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lara jean has no idea how lacrosse works, some lara jean & owen bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupscotch/pseuds/pupscotch
Summary: “You’ve got a whole lot of game left to teach me everything you know, Owen! Better get to it!”(or: owen teaches lara jean about lacrosse)





	how to play the game

It was only after sitting down to watch Peter’s first lacrosse game of the season that Lara Jean realized she had no idea how the sport actually worked. She felt a bit dizzy just watching the ball go back and forth across the field. Lara Jean looked around frantically until she finally turned to focus her eyes on Peter in goal. And then she saw a little brown haired head waving at her from the bottom bleacher. Owen! Owen  _ must _ know the rules of lacrosse, she thought, and so she got up and shuffled over to him.

“Owen, I need your help.”

Owen looked puzzled, but eagerly accepted Lara Jean’s request. “What do you need help with?”

“What’s happening?” Lara Jean pleaded. Owen laughed.

“PETER. CLEAR THE BALL!” A voice boomed from across the field. Peter was standing halfway down the field with the ball.

“Okay,” Owen started. “A clear happens when Peter stops the ball from going in the goal, and he has to get it out of our zone.”

“What’s our zone, exactly?”

“Only our defense and middies can be in our zone, with the other team’s attackers and middies. So, they have to get it to the other team’s zone, where our attackers can score,” Owen pointed at each area, drawing rectangles with his fingers.

Lara Jean nodded. That made sense. Peter chucked the ball across the field to one of the guys on their team, and promptly ran back to the goal. She heard a whistle blow; one of the guys on their team had just stepped into the crease? What on earth was that?

Owen seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, because he immediately spoke.

“The crease is that circle around the goal. Only the goalie is allowed to stand in it, so that’s why Peter’s in that one over there.”

“You really know your stuff, Owen. Where would I be without you?” Lara Jean teased, shoving Owen’s shoulder. He blushed.

“I play lacrosse too, you know!” Owen said, faking exasperated. 

“Really? You should invite me to one of your games, now that I’m a lacrosse expert.”

Owen laughed. “You’re nowhere near a lacrosse expert, Lara Jean. You’ve got to come to at  _ least  _ one more game for that.”

“Owen, I’m going to be at every game from now on. I’ll be an expert in no time, since I’ve got you to teach me,” Lara Jean assured.

It was in that moment that she realized she’d never spent much time with Owen. Peter might honestly spend more time with Kitty than with Lara Jean, and she’d only spoken to Owen in passing at Peter’s house, and in the few times she’d been over for dinner, and even then he’d been quiet. 

“Owen, when’s your next lacrosse game?” Lara Jean asked, determined to bond with Owen.

“Next Thursday!” Owen chirped.

“I’ll be there.”

“How are you going to know what’s happening?” Owen asked skeptically.

“You’ve got a whole lot of game left to teach me everything you know, Owen! Better get to it!” Lara Jean said, and pulled out her phone to take notes.

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the game, Owen served as Lara Jean’s commentator, explaining every foul, play, and line that there was to know. All the information was very overwhelming, but by the end of the game, she mostly understood what was happening, a great achievement considering her start.

“Lara Jean, here are the things you can compliment Peter on. Say he had some great saves, and big clears. Don’t say anything about the other team, he hates being reminded of the other team’s goals, even though they’re inevitable and there’s nothing he can do. You got that?” Owen gave her a hesitant thumbs up.

“I got it. Owen, you’re a lifesaver,” Lara Jean returned his gesture confidently. 

“It’s no biggie. I had fun,” Owen said, smiling.

“Me too. I’m excited for next game. You’re coming, right?” Lara Jean asked.

“You bet!”

The game ended; Peter’s team won 15-6. Lara Jean and Owen walked over to the sidelines to congratulate Peter on the win.

“Well, Covey. What’d you think?” Peter put his arm around Lara Jean and kissed her head.

“You had some...some great saves! And big clears!” Lara Jean said proudly. Owen gave her a thumbs up, and Peter laughed.

“You really know your stuff, Covey. I wonder where you learned it!” Peter said this last part directly to Owen. 

“I taught her everything she knows!” Owen smiled and puffed up his chest a bit. Peter fluffed his hair and laughed.

“He’s a good teacher, really. I’d have been completely lost had he not been here.”

“You’re welcome, Lara Jean.” Owen smiled.

“Owen, are you ready to go?” Peter asked. Owen shook his head.

“Can I go to the bathroom really quick?” Owen asked.

“Meet me at the car, okay?” Peter responded. Owen nodded, and walked away.

Peter turned to Lara Jean.  “Who knew you and Owen were such good friends?” He teased.

“Maybe I was just jealous of you and Kitty.” She poked him in the side, and he laughed.

“Come on, Lara Jean. Kitty and I are untouchable. You know that.”

“You never know! Owen invited me to his lacrosse game next week,” Lara Jean and Peter started walking toward his car, his arm slung around her shoulders. Lara Jean nestled her head into his shoulder and smiled. “You’ve got to give me the information for that. I’ve got no idea where it is.”

“Owen invited you to one of his lacrosse games?” Peter said, surprised. “He’s always been too embarrassed to invite me. You’ve got to give me a scouting report, lacrosse expert. I’ve got to know if he’s living up to my name,” he joked. 

“I’m sure Owen’s checks are fantastic,” Lara Jean replied, proudly. Peter raised his eyebrows, and she lifted her chin proudly. Checking was one of the first things Owen had explained to her, and the thing she remembered the most clearly.

“I’m not sure they’re allowed to check at Owen’s level,” Peter replied.

“Oh, they are. He told me himself,” Lara Jean said smugly.

“Damn. Now I need to go to this game. He’s not allowed to start getting hit like that. LJ, you’ve got to sneak me in.” Peter put his hands together in a plea, and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

“I’m just starting to bond with Owen, and now you want me to betray him?” Lara Jean teased.

“I would do it for you with Kitty!” He said, stopping in front of his car.

“I’m going to tell Kitty you said that!” Lara Jean said as she walked away.

“Come on, Covey! What can I do to get you to sneak me in?” Peter begged.

“How about... mocha sugar donuts every day for the next week?” Lara Jean asked.

“Done! I will see you tomorrow morning, bright and early, with mocha sugar donuts for you  _ and _ Kitty. You have to bring me to the game, and you can't tell Kitty. There. I win the sibling showdown,” Peter said triumphantly.

“I’m still not bringing you to that game, but I won't betray you to Kitty. Owen and I are still in this. Sibling showdown, back on,” Lara Jean challenged.

“Alrighty then. May the best duo win. And by that, I mean me and Kitty.”

Owen returned from the bathroom, and Lara Jean grabbed his hand, and raised their joined hands. “In your dreams, Kavinsky.”

“What just happened?” Owen said, confused. Lara Jean and Peter burst out laughing and shook their heads.

“Let’s go, Owen.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first attempt at fic, but this idea just came to me and i really wanted to write it so i gave it a shot. i'm sorry that it's super dialogue heavy, but i've mostly written short plays before, so i'm not used to having to also write thoughts! this was super fun to write though, and i hope that you all enjoy :)


End file.
